convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
NPCs
NPCs, short for Non-Playable Characters, are characters that directly appear within the Convergence Series, but are not official participants of the ordeal. Description NPCs are a vague role to describe, as really, the only similarity they all share with each other is that they appear within a main event, but are not listed as an official participant. They can range from playing a major to minor role, from aiding the participants to opposing them, etc. These characters can either appear to provide the characters a place to rest, like Nick Fury, engage them in a boss battle, like Sachiko Shinozaki, they can be the villains that orchestrate the events of the event, like Monokuma or Elliot, and more. Some NPCs only make brief cameo appearances during an event. Characters that appear only once and have no effect on the event's main plot are still considered NPCs, though some have such a brief impact on the event that they may not even be listed. Notable examples of this include Plague in the epilogue of ''Monokuma Rising'', Makoto and Cosmo in the epilogue of ''The Reapers' Game'', and Marie in the prologue of ''Fusion''. NPCs can be categorized into specific titles including, but not limited to, Antagonist, Mastermind, Host, and so on. In Monokuma's Awakening and Spooky's Halloween Party, Traitors were exclusively NPCs. NPC List The following is a list of the NPCs that have appeared in each event so far, sorted alphabetically and by each event. Do note that because of the sheer amount that might appear in each event, some of these lists may be considered incomplete. The Ties That Bind * Adam Eberhart * Albert Wesker * Altria Pendragon * Carson Beckett * Chris Redfield * HUNK * Jack Krauser * Michaela Schneider * Nick Fury * Princess Anna of Arendelle * VECTOR * Ustanak Far Away Lights * Catherine Chun * Commander Shepard * Darth Rex * Dell Honne * EDI * Elliot * Greg Adams * James Kirk * James Vega * Karin Chakwas * Leonard McCoy * Liara T'Soni * Michael Burnham * Montgomery Scott * Paul Stamets * Revan * Sarek * Saru * Spock * Steve Cortez * Sylvia Tilly Shadow Over Gotham * Aquawoman * Bane * Calvin Rose * Clownface * Glorious Godfrey * Grace Balin * James Gordon * Jonathan Crane * Mister Combustible * Nix Uotan * Oswald Cobblepot * Simon Jones * Thomas Blake * Thomas Elliot * Veronica Sinclair Welcome to Silent Hill * Annette Birkin * Beast Boy * Claudia Wolf * Four-Eyes * Freddy Fazbear * Melody * Sister Mary Eunice McKee * William Birkin Monokuma Rising * Arch Demon Akibahara * Bernkastel * Chrome Dokuro * Darth Rex * Frank West (AI) * Gilgamesh * Leia Rolando * Makoto Naegi * Monokuma * Nick Ramos (AI) * Roxas (AI) The Reapers' Game * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arcueid Brunestud * Coco Atarashi * Cole MacGrath * Elsa * Jack Sparrow * John White * Joshua * Kariya * Konishi Mitsuki * Makoto Naegi * Rhyme * Shiki Tohno * Sho Minamimoto * Uzuki Eden and the Forgotten People * The Charmed Ones * Elizabeth * Elliot * The Star Child * Roxas (AI) * Yoru Ame Sasaeruko Fusion * Aleister Crowley * Asch * Albert Wesker * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Chris Redfield (α) * Chris Redfield (β) * Freddy Fazbear * Funny Valentine (AI) * Jade Curtiss * Kirei Kotomine * Marie * Mary Eunice McKee * Monokuma * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Pretty Boy * Remilia Scarlet * Slade Wilson * The Freelancer * Ultibahara System Breakdown * Arch Demon Akibahara * Cosmo * Frank Castle * Joshua * The Engineer * The Noob * Ultibahara The Ultimate Game * Anders * Albert Wesker (α) * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arya Stark * Bryan Mills * Chris Redfield * Claire Redfield (α) * Corvus D. Clemmons * Cosmo * Darth Rex * Edward Nygma * Eliza Xena * Elizabeth Keen * Freddy Fazbear * Jennifer * Jill Valentine * Joshua * Junko Enoshima (α) * Junko Enoshima (β) * Kieran * Kirei Kotomine * Leia Rolando * Lockjaw * Loki Laufeyson * Ludger Will Kresnik * Makoto Naegi (β) * Makoto Naegi (γ) * Monokuma * Paladin Jackson * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Raven * Revan * Rin Tohsaka * River Tam * The Ancient One * Touko Aozaki * Uatu the Watcher * Vanitas * Vladishloft Silvermane The Sovionok Camp Incident * Aku * Derek Stiles * Fiamma of the Right * Lena * Miku * Olga Dmitrievna * Rika Furude * Ruby Rose * Seymon * Shurik * Slavya * Sophie * The Unknown Man * Ulyana * Yulia * Zhenya Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Aleister Crowley * Altria Pendragon * Awaki Musujime * Fiamma of the Right * Ghirahim * Groose * Midna * Mordred * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Nero Claudius * Princess Hilda * Princess Zelda * Shotaro Kaneda * Teitoku Kakine * Zant Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Accelerator * Aleister Crowley * Altria Pendragon * Aoko Aozaki * Angra Mainyu * Arcueid Brunestud * Awaki Musujime * Ciel * Cú Chulainn * EMIYA * Fiamma of the Right * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Iskandar * Kaori Kanzaki * Kirei Kotomine * Kouma Kishima * Medea * Misaka Worst * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Night of Wallachia * Ollerus * Othinus * Rin Tohsaka * Satsuki Yumizuka * Shiage Hamazura * Shiki Tohno * Shirou Emiya * Shizuri Mugino * Teitoku Kakine * Touko Aozaki * Touma Kamijou When the Corpses Cry * Ange Ushiromiya * Battler Ushiromiya * Beatrice * Bernkastel * Culprit Battler * Dlanor A. Knox * Eliza Xena * Erika Furudo * Featherine Augustus Aurora * Kanon * Kyrie Ushiromiya * Lambdadelta * Ran Yakumo * Robin Tact * Sachiko * Sakutarou * Shannon * Virgilia * Willard H. Wright * Yuka Mochida * Yukari Yakumo The Grand Hotel * Hero Prinny * Idoun * Jade Curtiss * Junko Enoshima * Kieran * Melodia of Mira * Monokuma * Rita Mordio * Rowen Ilbert * The Lone Wanderer Space Jam * Bill Murray * Charles Barkley * Flo * Mathilda * Michael Jordan * Steve Harvey * The Producer * Yao Ming Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Annaliesia Adler Edefelt * Arc * Kellyn Ekaterina * Kenjiro Yamadera * Kim-Li-Chang * Motoko Kusanagi * Robin Aquilus * Shotaro Kaneda * Tetsuo Shima * Togusa * Toshiro Shiawase The War of the Universe * Akane Tsunemori * Alicia Melchiott * Arc * Arcade Gannon * Asriel Dreemurr * Aria T'loak * Carth Onasi * Codarus * Commander Shepard * Dawnstar * EDI * Elliot * Faith Connors * Garnet * Garrus Vakarian * Harbinger * Ike * Isabel Evans * Izayoi Sakamaki * James Vega * Junko Enoshima * Legion * Ludger Will Kresnik * Max Evans * Michael Guerin * Kaidan Alenko * Katniss Everdeen * Kenjiro Yamadera * Mordin Solus * Roxas (AI) * Sans * Sif * Steve Cortez * Tali'Zorah vas Normandy * The Rookie * Welkin Gunther * Yvaine Seren The Devil's Carnival * Cordis * Frederika * Leonard * Monsieur Loyal * Yurusen Welcome to the Falls * Aika * Altria Pendragon * Alvin * Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca * Ayumu Aikawa * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * Bill Cipher * Daisuke * Daughter * Death of the Endless * Deishuu Kaiki * Dipper Gleeful * Dipper Pines * Gideon Gleeful * Gideon Pines * Henry Killinger * Hisoka * Iggy * Junko Enoshima * Kuroko Shirai * Kyousuke Hyoubu * Mabel Gleeful * Mabel Pines * Mom Lalonde * Pacifica Pines * Ritsuko Akagi * Rowen Ilbert * Rumble McSkirmish * Solas * Soos * Stanford Pines * Stanley Pines * Takeru Tenkuuji * Tobias * The Man in White * Wendy Corduroy * Yurusen * Zetsu Restless in Rapture * Armaggon * Bonebreaker * Caira Diaz * Doctor Eggman * Handsome Jack * Henry Killinger * Junko Enoshima * Kinzie Kensington * Maeveris Tilani * Revolver Ocelot * Reyna Ramirez-Allerano * Reyna Valeria * Sabrina Spellman * Subject Delta * Symmetra * Ya'wara Monokuma's Awakening * Billy Kaplan * Bullet * Byakuya Togami * Crona * Daniel Cain * Diana * Dick Gumshoe * Holly J. Sinclair * Hubert West * Jason Voorhees * Jude Mathis * Junko Enoshima * Kyon * Makoto Naegi * Maxine Caulfield * McGucket * Meira Franz * Mike Dawson * Mike Wheeler * Milla Maxwell * Monokuma * Neon Katt * Nigel Higgins * Noble Six * Roy Burns * Shane Walsh * Shuten-Douji * Sigma Klim * Skaar * Stephen Holder * Thomas Zane * Ultimate Impostor * Usami * Yuki Nagato * Zaheer Civil War * Akane Tsunemori * Akiha Tohno * Akiko Yosano * Alter Ego * Alvin * Amanda Waller * Bozidar Hephaistos * Byakuya Togami * Carissa * Chisa Yukizome * Commander Shepard * Cosmo * Christine Yamata * Doctor Two-Brains * Doppo Kunikida * Edmond Honda * Gaius * Gwen Stacy * Handsome Jack * Hector Hivers * Hisoka * Hisui * HUNK * Ilona * Jack Krauser * Jennifer * Jill Valentine * Jude Mathis * Junko Enoshima * Karena LesProux * Kenji Miyazawa * Kieran * Kohaku * Kouma Kishima * Kyoko Kirigiri * Leia Rolando * Lie Ren * Makoto Naegi * Meira Franz * Mercy * Michaela Schneider * Mikoto Misaka * Mom Lalonde * Morrigan * Nemesis * Nobuchika Ginoza * Nyota Uhura * Oswell E. Spencer * Paladin Danse * Petyr Baelish * Piper Wright * Revolver Ocelot * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Rick Sanchez * Ritsuko Akagi * Sean Grant * Shigeo Kageyama * Sorey * Silver Crow * Takashi Shirogane * Thor * Vladimir Bodrovski * Wanda Maximoff * WordGirl * Yukari Yakumo * Zatanna Zatara Genesis * Adam Eberhart * Albert Wesker (α) * Albert Wesker (β) * Alter Ego * Alvin * Amanda Waller * Annette Birkin * Carissa * Claire Redfield * Diablo * Kenji Miyazawa * Lana Lang * Leon Scott Kennedy * Lex Luthor * Milton Mamet * Mom Lalonde * Morpheus D. Duvall * Nick Fury * Oswell E. Spencer * Philip Blake * Scott Lang * Vladimir Bodrovski * Steve Rogers * Thor Odinson * Tony Stark * Ultron * Wanda Maximoff * William Birkin The Time Crisis * Amelia * Blake Belladonna * Cinder Fall * Jaune Arc * Ruby Rose * Schala Zeal * Weiss Schnee * Yalena * Yang Xiao Long * Yulia The Infinity Parable * Aerith Gainsborough * America Chavez * Angela * Artorius Collbrande * Claude Frollo * Corvus Glaive * Darkwing Duck * Darth Maul * David Xanatos * Elisa Maza * Goliath * Hades * Hela * Hudson * Jack Sparrow * Launchpad * Maleficent * Megavolt * Melissa Gold * Pete * Squall Leonhart * Thanos House of M * Agatha Harkness * Billy Kaplan * Bullet * Byakuya Togami * Edmond Honda * Genji Shimada * Jack Baker * Josephine Montilyet * Jude Mathis * Laura Palmer * Lucas Baker * Makoto Naegi * Marguerite Baker * Monokuma * Mother * Owen Milligan * Pietro Maximoff * Ruby Rose * Shane Walsh * Sigma Klim * Steve Rogers * Teddy Altman * The Diver * Tommy Shepherd * Usami * Wanda Maximoff * Zoe Baker Trouble in Paradise * Algernop Krieger * Axl Low * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Fawful * Gonta Gokuhara * I-No * Jack Horner * Jersey Devil * Kaede Manyuda * Kirari Momobami * Luigi * Mary Saotome * Midari Ikishima * Ms. Frizzle * Petey Piranha * Ririka Momobami * Runa Yomozuki * Sayaka Igarashi * Tweedle Dee * Tweedle Dum * Yumemi Yumemite * Yukine * Yuriko Nishinotouin A Night in Terror Town * Clint Tucker * Dream of the Endless * Sherry Birkin * Solomon Grundy * The Trapper Brand of the Hawk * Casca * Dracula * Etrigan * Felix Faust * Guts * Isidro * John Constantine * Luca * Miki Naoki * Morrigan * Puck * Skull Knight * Slan * Taromaru * Void * Yuki Takeya * Zatanna Zatara Prisoners of Hogwarts * Dolores Umbridge * Finnegan Fantasma * Gloriosa Maximus Gentiana * Granny Hecate * Harry Potter * Kristoff Swagglebone * Minerva McGonagall * Sandra Mellanox Calamitous Reprise * Bludo * Brook * Dell Honne * Efi Oladele * Ganondorf * Great Deku Tree * Hino * Impa * Kass * King Dorephan * Lee * Link * Linkle * Magda * Mantis * Mata Hari * Mephistopheles * Oichi * Paya * Prince Sidon * Princess Zelda * Riju * Robbie * Yunobo Right Hand of the Magic God * Alisha Diphda * Akane Tsunemori * Akiko Yosano * Algernop Krieger * Alice Twilight * Alvin * Amir Halgal * Ange Ushiromiya * Angie Yonaga * Aran Ryan * Arcann * Arisu Tachibana * Artorius Collbrande * Asher Falcon * Asuha Kusunoki * Axl Low * Azel Halgal * Bane * Bigby Wolf * Birdie * Brook * Byakuya Togami * Cagliostro * Carrie * Corrin * Dio Brando * Djeeta * Doppo Kunikida * Edmond Honda * Eevee * Efi Oladele * Eleanor Hume * Elle * Ernesti Echevalier * Enrico Pucci * Erika Furudo * Fiamma of the Right * Floyd Lawton * Gakupo Kamui * Gonta Gokuhara * Gran * Gumi Megpoid * Gwen Stacy * Harron Tavus * Hayato Kawajiri * Herbert P. Bear * HK-51 * HK-55 * Hollow Knight * Jack Horner * Jack the Ripper * Jersey Devil * Joseph Joestar * Josuke Higashikata * Jude Mathis * Kaito Momota * Kenji Miyazawa * Kjelle * Kokkoro * Korekiyo Shinguuji * Kyle Hyde * Kyoko Kirigiri * Kyosuke Munakata * Lambdadelta * Lana * Lee * Leia Rolando * Leon Moretti * Lindel * Link * Luca * Lucifer Morningstar * Ludger Will Kresnik * Madoka Karasuma * Maki Kido * Makoto Naegi * Marian Slingeneyer * Mata Hari * Meira Franz * Mikleo * Milla Maxwell * Mirei Hayasaka * Misaka 10032 * Noembelu * Noire * Nono Morikubo * Ollerus * Othinus * Peter Destin * Princess Zelda * Remy * Rift * Rinato Dormi * Robin Aquilus * Rohan Kishibe * Rowen Ilbert * Shi-Long Lang * Sorey * Starscream * SeeU * Senya * Sumia * Syoko Hoshi * Theron Shan * Thor * Touma Kamijou * Torian * Ty Lee * Verdona * Vette * Will of the Whole Misaka Network * Xan Jing * Yoshihiro Kira * Yoshikage Kira * Yumeko Jabami * Yulia * Yuuki Category:Terminology